1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic systems for providing instant messaging. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to computer-implemented systems and methods for an instant messaging interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instant messaging (“IM”) is a popular form of electronic communication allowing users to communicate with each other in real-time. Instant messaging is most commonly done over a computer network, and can be implemented on mobile devices and other electronic devices. Each user is associated with a unique user identification (“ID”). Most IM client software applications allow a user to create a messaging contact list (“buddy list”) which includes the ID's of the contacts that user commonly communicates with using IM.